The Lady's Daughter
by Miss Lyss
Summary: Kel's daughter Ilane went to train with Shang at four, but pulled out at ten to enter Page training at the palace. There are now a lot of girls but she doesn't fit in. Then one day something happens that changes everything-like her mother, she has a task
1. Run

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time I put this chapter up, so here it is: I do not own Tortall or any characters from the books (unfortunately). They are Tamora Pierce's, except for Ilane and Markel and I few others I made up. **

**_Author Note - Hiya everyone. Thanks to those who reviewed last time I put this chapter up, and sorry it's been such a long time since I changed it and updated. I was freaking out this morning because the computer wouldn't work, but it's fine now. The first chapter is different this time (longer for one thing) so read it again even if u already have. For those who haven't read it, here's a basic overview:_**

**_Keladry's daughter Ilane went to train at Shang when she was four, but pulled out and came home to Tortall after only six years to commence page training at the palace. Although there are now lots of girls, she just doesn't fit in. then one day something happens that changes everything… _**

**_And please, please read and REVIEW! _**

Ilane turned and ran from the training ground, pushing through the fast gathering crowd and sprinting up the hill to the Palace. Shouts followed her, and she thought she heard Markel calling after her but she just kept on running. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Had she forgotten everything her mum taught her? Within seconds she reached her room in the page's wing, slamming the door and locking it behind her. She could already hear footsteps racing after her from the training grounds. She looked around her room frantically. What could she do? There was no where to go, unless… A bang came at her door, followed by what sounded like a frantic volley of dozens of fists and feet.

A voice shouted ''Lane, open the door _now_! Let me in!' and Ilane recognized Markel's voice. Her brother and only friend. But that couldn't help him this time, and she wasn't letting him in. She ran to the window and dropped the few feet to the snowy ground unharmed. It wouldn't take them long to open the door. She turned and ran across the courtyard and back into the Palace.

Her breathing came heavy as she fought to keep from crying. Had she lost control completely? She hadn't felt this helpless for a long time. Her feet were on autopilot as she ran through the palace, brushing past startled servants and nobles at dangerous speeds, going lower and lower into the bowels of the palace. Soon there weren't anymore people, and the lighting became sparse. She rounded a gradual curve in the passage, and the door to the Chapel of the Ordeal cam into view. Barely pausing for a breath, Ilane turned the handle, opened the door and slipped inside.

Once inside she slumped down with her back against the ice cold door. The frostiness was a delicious shock to her system, heated up with adrenalin and fear. She slumped to the floor, leaning up against one of the hard wooden pews with her back to the door. She lost all semblance of control over her emotions, tears blurring the now familiar sight of the Chapel: polished wooden benches in two rows down the room; plain, cold stone flags chilling her legs even through her thick wool breeches and the bright gold blur of the altar of Mithros, the god of war and law. Ilane sat there in her sanctuary, her prison, the last place she had to run to and cried, her whole body shuddering with sobs that threatened to wrench her heart out.

She ignored her surroundings and focused on the dominant, overpowering thought pounding through her aching head: How had she got into this mess?

She was better than the rest of them. She knew that for a fact. Even only six years of Shang training had given her the strength, agility and beginnings of expertise that the other pages would take years to develop, if they ever did. Sure, there were some things she didn't know much about: jousting, for one, but she could easily have skipped page training. In fact, after only a week at the palace she had gone to the training master, Sir Keril of Meron, and asked to be made a squire. He had just laughed at her.

Now, into her second year as a page, she just didn't fit in. Unlike when her mother had been a page, there were now five other girls in training, and many other female squires and Lady Knights. But, if anything, Ilane got on worse with the girls in her year level than with the boys. She was very much a loner. This was mainly because of her Shang training: at Shang, you stuck up for yourself and watched out for you alone; everyone was competition and a threat that might stop you from completing the rigorous tasks that were called 'training.' So it was second nature to shut herself off from those around her, focusing solely on the training master and the task she had been set. At Shang, you wouldn't make it without that level of concentration.

But here it wasn't so hard. She could already do all the exercises required of the pages, and do them well. This was the other reason that she was ostracized: the other girls were jealous. Even though they were now accepted into training and treated fairly, there were still many boys and other conservatives who disliked women at arms, and they still felt they had to prove themselves and earn respect.

And so in this way she was respected and basically accepted by the boys. She also knew many of them because of Markel. Her brother was a year older than her and in his third year of page training. He was her only real friend, even though she was on speaking terms with some of his third year mates.

But life was very lonely at the palace.

So, strangely enough, the Chapel of the Ordeal had become her refuge. It was said that pages who visited the chapel of the ordeal never became squires: they were disgraced or killed. But in the year since Ilane had been coming, her life had been no worse than usual.

Until now. As she started to take control of herself, she wondered if the curse was coming down on her. For she was certainly disgraced now, and because of actions so unlike her normal demeanour. But deep inside of her a voice whispered that it wasn't a curse. She had been so angry and hurt and frustrated and alone for so long that all her bottled up emotions were bound to find an outlet at some point in time.

_That _was the reason the training master was lying in the snow of the practise grounds, more dead than alive at her hand.

**_A/N: Once again, please review. I'll happily accept and mull over any decent suggestions, and please correct me on any spelling or things I've got wrong from the books. _**

_**Thanks, Liss**_


	2. Disgrace

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places, they all belong to Tamora Pierce (lucky duck!), except for Ilane, Markel and a few others I made up. **

**_A/N – Hey everybody. I was busy this week and wrote like 4 chapters, so I won't bore you with a long A/N at the start of each. This is probably the last for a while. Please just remember to review! _**

2. Disgrace

She would be more than disgraced for possibly killing Sir Keril of Meron. She would face a criminal court and fines and jail time or exile…

She started crying again. Maybe it was the curse. Because she certainly wouldn't be finishing her page training. Her mother would be furious, not to mention her father, and she had already seen the look on Markel's face… they would all, above all, be disappointed in her. Her mother hadn't said as much, but Ilane knew that she longed for her only daughter to follow in her footsteps. To be a Lady Knight of the realm of Tortall. But that would never happen know.

Ilane was the middle child of seven, and the only girl. Markel, at thirteen, was a year older than her; Nealan was sixteen and, like his namesake once had, was studying at the royal university to become a healer. Piers was nineteen and a knight of the realm, stationed at the Tyran border this season.

Josef was two years younger than Ilane, and had not decided whether he would enter page training this summer. Kieran, who felt very grown up at the grand age of seven, had already decided what he would do with his life: he was going to be a pirate and make his fortune in gold before sailing off to find new lands. No one had liked to mention to him that the rest of the family spent their lives getting rid of pirates and bandits, and repairing the damage they did. Ilane knew that was just his childish fancy, and she had a feeling that he would end up at the university. He had an amazing appetite for books. This she had quickly discovered in the two months she had spent at home between Shang training and leaving for the palace.

She had been away when both Kieran and her youngest brother Rinley, still chubby with baby fat at four, had been born. She knew Markel better than all of her siblings, and she was only just getting to know him. Piers had gone to the palace to commence page training a year before she left for Shang, when she was only three. Neal had gone to stay with his cousins on the coast when she was one. So in all, she had stayed home until she was four, and had only just returned for two months the previous summer.

It made Ilane sad to think just how little she knew her family. She had year mates who had lost their loved ones to bandit attacks, and had seen them mourn. She sometimes wondered whether she would feel anything at the loss of her family members, for she felt no real connection with anyone except Markel.

Ilane realized she didn't have much left in her life. She was beyond disgraced, with no where left to run, and no one to turn to.


	3. Hide

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places, they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

_**Read and review!**_

3. Hide

Ilane dragged herself to her feet and scrubbed her face on her tunic, damp with snow from the training ground. She started to doggedly pace the narrow aisle, turning sharply before she reached the altar of Mithros, with its burnished gold sun disk glaring at her accusingly. She didn't like to imagine what Mithros, god of law and justice, would say about her recent actions. She hoped that he wouldn't say _anything._ If he did, she would be in big, _big _trouble.

She would have to go back out there. Eventually. Even with her mind as it was, numb with shock and panic, she realized that she couldn't hide here forever. Although if she had her way, she'd be staying a very long time.

But for now, she could only think. And there was one thing Ilane was worried about – apart from the obvious fact that she had attacked the training master and was in a huge lot of trouble.

She was worried about Markel.

Ilane had the most awful feeling that he knew where she had been disappearing to so often. He had never said anything to her, but she thought he might have followed her once. If he did know, this would be the first place her would look for her after discovering she had left her room. And that meant she had nowhere left to go.

By now the whole palace would have heard of the disgrace of Ilane of Masbolle, and wherever she went she would be ambushed by those seeking her. Not for the first time, she realized just what a mess she was in.

Ilane walked, slowly and reluctantly to the Chapel door. Cautiously she opened it a crack, and, pressing one eye to the slit, peered out into to the dimly lit passageway. It was empty, and she could see nothing moving up the substantial straight section, before it rounded a gentle curve. She opened the door a bit wider and stuck her head out. She listened carefully, and at first could hear nothing but eerie silence. Then, ears straining she caught the distant sound of running feet, echoing down the passageway.

There was no reason for anyone to be down this far in the sub corridors of the palace. They were usually deserted, devoid even of the usual scattering of servants that were a common sight around the place. It had to be Markel.

Ilane quickly shut the door and leant once again with her back against it. Her heart was racing in her chest, beating out a double time that matched her suddenly quickening breathing. She was trapped.

The Chapel of the Ordeal was a dead end. There was nowhere left to go, unless… but no, she put that out of her mind. At least for now. It wasn't that she was afraid – there wasn't much Ilane was afraid of – but it would be a last resort. For now she needed a plan of action. Most of all she needed a place to hide. She stood up straight and looked around the room. The Chapel was plain and bare. The simple benches stretching from the door to the altar gave no cover– they were too meager to hide behind, and a quick search would easily reveal her if she did. The altar gave no shelter, and her eyes then passed over the iron door to its right. The Chamber of the Ordeal. She felt the tiniest twinge of fear, which quickly passed. She would if she had to.

There was nothing else in the room. She could hide behind the door, but that deception wouldn't last long, and she might get squashed. Also, it would be too close to the incoming people, and Markel might not be alone. She quickly moved down the aisle to the far end of the room. Suddenly the Chapel seemed small and claustrophobic, a deadly trap that was about to close on her. She cursed herself for coming here. Surely there had been dozens of other places she could hide, that weren't dead ends and had escape routes. But her feet had automatically led here in her distress, and it had seemed sensible enough at the time. It was the last place anyone would look for a page. Anyone except for Markel, that is.

Ilane walked down the length of the room, coming to a halt just in front of the Chamber door, with the aisle ending to her right. There was nothing else she could do now, but wait.


	4. Inside

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places, they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

4. Inside

Ilane waited in silence, back straight, shoulders back, face blank and still. She breathed deeply and evenly, forcing herself to calm and allowing her years of training to take over. She felt like she was preparing for deadly combat.

Suddenly she heard a muffled shout from the passage, and then silence. She kept taking deep breaths, using the Yamani methods to control herself that her mother had taught her. She didn't allow her muscles to tense, even as the Chapel door slowly swung open, first a crack, then wider until it stood fully open.

Ilane stifled a gasp. She hadn't been prepared for this. Markel stood there, at the front of a group of around ten other people. She could see knights and other nobles, as well as a few servants. She had expected people. What she hadn't expected was the three crossbow bolts pointed at her chest. It took all her will power to stifle the gasp that threatened to slip from her tightening throat. She didn't move an inch.

'Ilane.' It was just a statement, but she could sense the suffering behind Markel's expressionless voice, see the turmoil and pleading in his bland eyes. She realized how well she _did_ know him. 'I thought you would be here.'

She didn't reply. There was nothing to say. She kept her expression guarded and her eyes unemotional, not letting even Markel in.

There was tense silence for at least a minute. Then one of the men holding a crossbow lowered it and cleared his throat. He looked like he was about to take a step forward but hesitated and stayed where he was. No one else had moved, and they just sort of stood there, hovering on the doorstep of the Chapel but not entering. No one seemed to want to be the first to breach its sanctity, so everyone was perched against the invisible line across the doorway. She was grateful that they all stayed back.

As he cleared his throat again, Ilane realized she knew the man with the lowered crossbow. He was captain of the palace guard, an imposing man by the name of Nolan. Nolan was a giant of a man, with broad muscled shoulders and arms like tree trunks. His shaved head and shaggy beard gave him an air of menace, which was well deserved. He could probably snap you in two with his bare hands, and he was a wonder with the crossbow and longbow. For this reason Ilane was extremely grateful he had lowered his weapon.

Nolan began to speak. 'Ilane of Masbolle, in the presence of these witnesses you are hereby under arrest and at the mercy of the king's justice. You are charged with the assault of Sir Keril of Meron, and it is my duty to take you into custody. If you do not come peaceably, I have authority to command the use of deadly force. Do you here me and understand?'

Ilane nodded silently. She wouldn't be going with them. She would die first. She met Markel's eyes steadily, and he just looked at her with despair written across his face. He had obviously tried to talk them out of coming, and was regretting telling them where she was. But Ilane had known he would tell if he knew. He was so scrupulously honest it was at times painful. Markel thought she was trapped, and was blaming himself. She could see it in his eyes. But he should have known her better. Ilane was never trapped.

Nolan's gravelly voice was cold and hard. 'Then I would ask you to please step outside.' Even now, no one wanted to enter the Chapel. Many of them looked shocked at seeing a page in the sacred place, and she knew Markel was horrified. But Ilane wasn't moving. She shook her head. They would have to come in if they wanted her. But she wasn't going to let them get close, and she didn't want Markel coming in. The Chapel had already ruined her life, without taking his as well. She knew he wanted to be a knight more than anything.

'Ilane, be reasonable.' Markel said. 'There's nowhere for you to go. Just come out here.' He was pleading her, and by the anguish in his eyes Ilane knew that he had seen the escape route she had settled on. And he didn't want her to go there. But it was too late for that now.

'Markel, you know I can't.' She spoke quietly, but every syllable rang across the silent, empty expanse of the Chapel of the Ordeal. 'But I will see you again. I promise. Just don't come in here.'

Nolan and the other men looked at each other, confused, and one started to take a step forward. Markel just stood there, silently pleading, but already knowing the answer.

Ilane spoke again, this time addressing herself to Nolan. 'Would you please give Sir Keril my apologies. Tell him I would have been happier as a squire, and I never meant for this to happen. He'll understand.'

And with that Ilane turned, opened the Chamber door and slipped inside. She heard the men's startled shouts and the clang of crossbow bolts hitting stone. The last thing she saw was Markel lunge futilely down the aisle toward her.

'Nooooooo! Illlaaaaa...'

The iron door thudded shut.

**_A/N – so, whadya think? A little bit of drama and anguish… but they'll be no more heart touching scenes. At least not for now. So go on, review and tell me what you think. Please…the button's right there…_**

_**Until next time, Liss**_


	5. Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places, they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**_A/N – Hey everyone. Thankyou thankyou thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated, but I couldn't get on the net last week. I'm at school at the moment, and I'll probably get in trouble so feel grateful! Those who complained about the cliffhanger won't like me but, I hope it's not too confusing, for this chapter (maybe two and others at later stages) I've decided to do a flashback from Markel's point of view. It will start just before the beginning of chapter one, and at the moment I'm not sure when it will finish. If it's too bad, just tell me in a review. Thanx, Liss_**

_**Ps - the training master isn't actually dead, just very nearly dead, and this should explain a bit why to those who asked.**_

_**Lizzie – sorry I didn't email back on Saturday, but the computer crashed before I could.**_

5. Loss

'- and that's the last time I'm telling you. No!' Sir Keril or Merron turned and walked away across the silent training ground. The snow crunched under his boots, and he stopped to take the reins of his stallion Shering. All eyes followed him, pointedly not looking at the girl standing with a rigid back in the centre of the clearing.

Markel felt a pang of sympathy for his sister. Ilane looked so strong, but he could feel her disappointment. She also looked so alone. The rigid back was only marginally tighter than normal, for she kept herself composed and closed off at all times. Markel honestly didn't know her very well, but he knew her better than anyone else.

He watched her, ignoring the sudden bustle of the other pages as they went back to their combat training. Ilane stood looking into the stable even after Sir Keril had disappeared from sight then abruptly turned to her silent combat partner Tomas, one of the fourth year pages. She began the exercises again without a single word, and Markel too started the series of blocks and punches with his partner, a third year named Alex.

He stayed focused on the training, tuning out to things around him until suddenly he heard someone shout 'Hey!' The muffled grunt of pain and gasps that followed made him quickly spin around to see what was happening. Markel couldn't believe what he was seeing, and stood there frozen in horror at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

Sir Keril was sprawled on the frosty ground, trying in vain to get up. And standing over him, repeatedly kicking him was Ilane. Markel's brain couldn't take in what was happening. Everyone else seemed to be in shock as well, because no one was moving. They just stood there, staring unbelievingly as a twelve year old girl attacked the training master. It was scary. She was so focused and intent on what she was doing – by the look of it trying to kill him. She was using the Shang style of fighting, and seemed to have inhuman strength, as she kicked him down, pulled him to his feet again before kicking him down once more. This time he didn't move. The scene was frozen. Ilane stood there silently, looking down at the still body of Sir Keril of Meron. Everyone was holding their breath, and then she turned and ran.

The spell was broken. Markel was the first to move, running after her. Others closed in, trying to stop her passing, and suddenly everyone was shouting. He dimly registered as a healer was called for and a training master rushed to Sir Keril, but Markel was sprinting after Ilane, and calling out to her.

But he knew he wouldn't be fast enough. She was too fit. So he ran as fast as he could, panting for breath as he left the turmoil in the training ground behind him and hurried to Ilane's room.

**_A/N – I figured I'd keep it short in case it was really bad, so please give me feed back. Also I wasn't sure whether you'd like the last chapters and actually want to read more._**

_**Thankyou:**_

_**Lizzie: thanx 4 the great feedback! ;)**_

**_Patronus99 : too rite_**

_**Elyne: thankyou! Sorry its been so long**_

_**Geminia: I feel privileged! Sorry bout the cliffie, but hey!**_

_**Zenin:dodges coconut: sorry! Thanx, though**_

_**Hotshot: thanx! I tried wit spelling and sticking to the author**_

_**Alanna's modern day twin: thanx!**_

_**Flower Kid: thankyou for reviewing again!**_

**_Sorry if I missed anyone,if you reviewed after Saturday it won't be there, but thanx to u all!_**

_**Bye for now, Liss **_


	6. Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places, they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

_**A/N – hey guys! Thanx to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I've worked hard to make sure there is at least one long chapter in case I don't get anymore up for a while, so give me back some feedback! Please!**_

6. Chase

Markel gathered followers on the way, and a group of people were soon dashing through the halls of the palace. As they turned into the corridor on the pages wing he heard and just saw the door to Ilane's room slam shut. He was sure it would be locked, but that wouldn't be a huge obstacle. He reached the door just ahead of everyone else, and started pounding on it and trying the handle. Others joined him after barely a second, and the noise was deafening. Markel shouted as loud as he could ''Lane, open the door _now_! Let me in!' but there was no answer. Everyone stopped banging as he reached down to his boot and pulled out a slim piece of carefully adapted wire. Not even the nobles present seemed surprised that he carried a lock pick with him, and he smoothly inserted it into the lock. With a few deft manipulations – most pages were accomplished at lock picking – the door gave a click and the handle turned easily. Even as it swung open, Markel had a horrible sick feeling in his stomach. The sight that greeted his eyes confirmed it. He stood silent in the centre of the main room as others rushed to check the adjoined dressing chamber, but he already knew what they would find. Ilane was gone.

If there had been no way to escape, he knew she wouldn't hide, and he walked to the window already recognising how she got out. It was what he would have done. The footsteps in the snow leading from the base of the wall to the palace entrance opposite confirmed his hunch, and he stood there, looking and thinking. They needed to find her. He turned to find the rest of the group looking at him. Markel grimaced. He was fairly sure that he knew were Ilane would have gone, but by the look on the faces of these men, all loyal to Sir Keril, they wanted blood. And he didn't want that blood to be Ilane's.

No one said anything, and everyone turned and left. Two men 'escorted' him to the door; they didn't say as much, but he felt they were afraid he would disappear too. They went back down to the training ground. Sir Keril was gone, but a large crowd had gathered, just milling around. Many people did not seem to know what was happening. Markel knew all too well. Order was being restored, and a large scale search of the palace and grounds was being organised. The Captain of the Palace Guard, a large man by the name of Nolan, was organising the search. He looked livid. Commoner or no, he was a great friend of Sir Keril's, and they had fought together many a time. Markel was scared for Ilane.

A short time later, the hour was struck, and Ilane still hadn't been found. By now everyone in the palace was on the lookout; the King and Queen had been told and, to Markel's horror, an arrest warrant had been drawn up personally by the King. Ilane was in big trouble. He looked over at the agitated group surrounding Nolan. He dreaded the moment when someone decided to ask him if he knew where Ilane was. He was surprised no one had yet. While he was sure he did know, he didn't want to betray his sister. But he would not lie. So when he saw heads looking around the square, and eyes fixing on him, he shrank back into the wall, trying to prevent the inevitable.

But Nolan was coming toward him, long marching strides clearly portraying his fury as he quickly closed the distance between them. Others ran to catch up. Markel held his breath.

'Boy!' Nolan barked. 'Where is your sister? Do you know?' It was posed as a question, but sounded more like an order: '_you know where your sister is. Tell me! Now!'_ Markel took a deep breath and nodded. He dreaded what he had to say, and not only because it would give up Ilane – he felt she almost deserved to be caught after what she had done, this was going too far – but because he doubted they would believe him, at least at first. Since he almost didn't believe it himself, yet he knew it to be true. 'She is in the Chapel of the Ordeal.'

A stunned silence met his words. The men, all hardened soldiers, looked at him as though he was a rabbit cornered in the hunt. One of them gave a harsh laugh of disbelief. Nolan's face got steadily redder until he looked as though he would explode. Which, quite surprisingly, he did not. He took a deep breath and said quietly, in a calm, dangerous voice that was somehow worse 'you better not be having me on boy, or you will regret it.' Not a word of contest did he give, but turned and roared orders to various men. Markel gave a long shuddering breath. He was relieved, but also angered and scared for Ilane. He was angry because they had treated him as though _he _was guilty, and all this was _his _fault. But he was glad Nolan had believed him. However, his mouth dried at the sight of the gathered men who would be descending to the Chapel. There were eleven of them including Nolan; four of the palace guards, four grim faced knights and another Noble; as well as a quaking servant carrying a piece of paper and a portable writing desk, obviously considered of great importance to be included. What made him shiver most of all were the deadly crossbows carried by two of the guards and Nolan himself.

Somehow Markel found himself at the head of the forbidding procession as it made its way quickly down to the Chapel of the Ordeal. He dreaded what they would find at the end of the dimly lit passageway, what he hoped they did and yet hoped they didn't find. Ilane, his only sister, a girl of twelve, with a warrant out for her arrest, and, judging by the crossbows, almost a price on her head. He was awfully afraid for her, but tried not to let it show. He knew Ilane wouldn't. So he remembered the Yamini training his mother had shown them, and composed his features. It was a strange time. The group ran silently down the darkening corridor, no noise but the steady thump thump of booted feet on the stone floor. They rounded a gentle curve and suddenly, down a straight section of passageway, the door to the Chapel of the Ordeal came into view. It was carved with a sun, the ancient symbol of Mithros, and the area around the handles were curved and smooth with centuries of polishing. At the sight of it Markel stopped dead, his heart in his throat, and the men behind him ran into his back with a shout. Nolan turned and glared at everyone, and kept going at a brisk jog. Soon everyone was gathered silently in apprehension outside the Chapel door. Everyone looked at their feet, no one wanting to open the door, and Markel braced himself to keep from running. He wouldn't go in there. He couldn't, not even for Ilane. Pages who entered the Chapel of the ordeal never made Squire, and he wanted more than anything else to be a knight of the realm, and serve his king and country.

Nolan was the one that open the door. He gripped the handles, seemed to hesitate for a minute about of time, then slowly pushed. The doors swung open a crack, noiselessly on well oiled hinges, before Nolan swung them fully open. The three men with crossbows stood poised and ready near the front, and they all saw Ilane.

She stood at the far side of the room next to the Chamber door. For a second Markel thought he saw a look of shock cross her face, but if he had, it was fleeting, and her features bland again in the blink of an eye. She stood there, back straight and proud, and he knew she wouldn't be giving up. She would never surrender and come with them, no matter the infinitesimal odds.

'Ilane.' Markel found his voice first, and was relieved when it came out calm and sure. He felt like it should be wobbling. He pleaded with Ilane, silently, looking at her in desperation. 'I thought you would be here.'

She didn't reply. She was closed off and blank, and he couldn't guess at her emotions.

There was tense silence for at least a minute. Then Nolan lowered his crossbow and cleared his throat. He hovered on the edge off the door, not going in at the last second. No one else moved.

Nolan cleared his throat again, and began to speak. 'Ilane of Masbolle, in the presence of these witnesses you are hereby under arrest and at the mercy of the king's justice. You are charged with the assault of Sir Keril of Meron, and it is my duty to take you into custody. If you do not come peaceably, I have authority to command the use of deadly force. Do you here me and understand?'

Ilane nodded silently, but Markel could see she wouldn't be coming with them. She met his eyes steadily, and he begged her not to do it. Because he could see her escape route.

Nolan's gravelly voice was cold and hard. 'Then I would ask you to please step outside.' But Ilane wasn't moving. She shook her head.

'Ilane, be reasonable.' Markel said. 'There's nowhere for you to go. Just come out here.' He tried a last plea, already knowing it was out of his hands. With Ilane it always was. He had given up trying to protect her, but he couldn't just stand by and watch her throw her life away.

'Markel, you know I can't.' Ilane spoke quietly, but every syllable rang across the silent, empty expanse of the Chapel of the Ordeal. 'But I will see you again. I promise. Just don't come in here.'

Nolan and the other men looked at each other, confused, and one started to take a step forward. Markel just stood there, despairing for his sister.

Ilane spoke again, this time addressing herself to Nolan. 'Would you please give Sir Keril my apologies. Tell him I would have been happier as a squire, and I never meant for this to happen. He'll understand.'

And with that Ilane turned, opened the Chamber door and slipped inside. Markel darted forward, thinking if he could just get there soon enough, he could stop this, if he could just… he barely registered the shouts of the other men, and the whiz and clang of crossbow bolts flying after her. He focused on the iron door that was steadily closing.

'Nooooooo! Illlaaaaannneee!'

But she was gone. Markel fell to his knees in the aisle, and wept.

_**A/N – do you like it? Once again, please review!**_

_**Thankyou to:**_

_**Patronus99 – thankyou thankyou thankyou! But I'm not telling what happens next. But maybe she won't want a second chance. Maybe there's something better in store…**_

**_Lizzie – thanx! I know, if it's not the net, it's the computer! This chapter is longer_**

_**Flower Kid – thanx 4 reviewing again. She was mad at him because he wouldn't leet her be a squire when she easily could have, and her emotions were so wound up that she just snapped and attacked the training master when he came out of the stable.**_

_**Wingedrider – I'm a bit confused bout what you meant. Anyway, have you read the books? The Chaber is this awful test for would be Knights, and anyone else who goes in generally ends up dead.**_

_**Bambolieblue – thanx! There's nothing wrong with your review, and thanx 4 the feedback!**_

_**Thankyou, and sorry if I missed anyone!**_

_**Liss**_


	7. Next

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places, they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

_**A/N – rather short, I know, but I've got a bit of a writer's block. Any suggestions would be happily received. Sorry if anyone is confused about my change in pen name, but its still me! Please keep reviewing. You guys are what make me write more!**_

There was silence, and everything was still. Ilane looked around the Chamber. It didn't look that special, for all the mystery, fear and trepidation that was centred on it. It didn't _seem _that much of an Ordeal. But then, why was her heart pounding suddenly in her chest? The room was small and bare, its ceiling, walls and floor all plain grey stone. There were no doors or windows, and it was completely devoid of any furnishings. There were no torches either, but a strange light filled the place. Once she had reassured herself there were no obvious dangers, Ilane turned to her thoughts. The look on Markel's face had pierced her heart. She tried to think what would be happening, for no sound penetrated from outside the Chamber. Suddenly a chill went down her spine. What if they tried to follow her, even in here? But somehow she knew that no one out there would some in, not here. Except her mother. That blotted all other thoughts from her head. Not many people knew, but Lady Knight Keladry, now of Masbolle, was the only known person other than the king to have entered the Chamber twice – willingly, too. Ilane knew that her mother would not hesitate in following her in. Her mind was so preoccupied with that alarming thought that it was a time before she noticed her surroundings – her changed surroundings. Because she no longer stood in the little stone room.

Ilane stood in the countryside. There was a sparse covering of grass, a few trees here and there and gentle rolling hills. Her surroundings only registered dimly, though because all her thoughts were centred on the overpowering presence that filled this place and her head.

Well._ The voice spoke in her head, and Ilane jumped, turning round to see where the speaker was. The place was silent and empty apart from her; no breeze rustled the trees, there were no insects chirping, birds singing or animals going about there day. It was eerie. _It has been longer than I expected_. The voice, she assumed and in some way hoped it was the Chamber, sounded wryly amused and slightly vexed. Though she couldn't imagine why. She had heard that Squires trying for their knighthood were forbidden to speak their Ordeal, but Ilane figured this was different. _Who are you? _To her intense shame, her voice sounded as a cracked whisper, and she licked her parched lips with a bone dry tongue. In spite of herself, she was very much afraid. _There is no need to fear. _ The Chamber sighed. _No harm will come to you. I have been waiting. _That in itself frightened Ilane. She had never been so unsure and insecure in her life. She was starting to regret coming here. Nothing in the outside world mattered, whether she was the strongest or fastest, it had no bearing here. She turned, frantically searching for the door. _No. you will stay. I have something for you to do. _Ilane stopped and gathered herself. She would be in control. The Chamber obviously meant her no harm, and hadn't her mother come here? Twice? _Yes. _The voice sounded mildly surprised. _You are the Protector of the Small's daughter. I hadn't realized that much time had passed. _Ilane felt spooked. Could it read her thoughts? Maybe this was the ordeal. Maybe it was just trying to get her complacent before springing the final trap. _Such a young mind, and so suspicious. But why are you here? I know I wanted you, but not yet. _To Ilane that contradicted its earlier statement. _Because you have no desire to be a knight. Why are you training? It is not your place, and I think you know that. You would make it. You would pass the Ordeal, you could have become a Shang master, but it is not you call. You will succeed at whatever you do because it is who you are, but I cannot let that be wasted. Yes. I will set you a task. You are quite like your mother, did you know? Fiercely stubborn. But you will do well I think. Listen. _So Ilane listened, and slowly relaxed. Her brow creased, and then she began to smile. This was who she was._

_**Review, please!**_

**_Patronus99 – Mwahaha (evil laugh) just wait and see! thanx for reviewing so quickly! You make me feel special  _**

_**Liss**_


	8. The Watcher

**Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now – I do not own any of the characters and places, (except for the ones I made up and the plot – all mine) they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**_A/N – I just read back over chapter seven, and decided I don't like it that much. Please pick it to pieces as much as you want; I need advice. I have been working on another fic, and haven't been able to think of much more to do for this one – don't worry; I'll get there soon, just not at the moment. Please review my new story if you read Alex Rider fics. _**

_**I have replied to reviews for the last few chapters on my bio. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed.**_

_**I'm not telling you much about this chapter, so think what you will. **_

8. The Watcher

The pool rippled gently, a large, open expanse of water, distant from the trees that enclosed the private garden, and beautiful in its solitude. The garden was strictly laid out. A smooth frame of lush grass surrounded the pond, and was bordered by a square path pebbled with white stones. Other paths radiated out from it, like angular rays of the sun, interspersing beds of brightly coloured flowers and holding delicately carved wooden benches where one could sit and enjoy the garden. The blooms were closed since the setting of the sun, their vibrant colours muted even in the clear light of the moon. The branching paths all led to an outer square path that bordered the delicate flora, and a single trail led from one end among the thicket of trees that ensured privacy in this secluded space. The trees were tall, forbidding entities that stood like sentries, daring anyone to violate their limits of darkness and break into the peace of the garden they contained this night.

The full moon hung in the sky; round, fat and yellow, stark against the velvet darkness of night. Its twin bobbed on the gentle ripples of the pond, reflected and showing impurities as the water fractured its shape. The watcher chuckled silently to himself. The pond reflected the truth, in his eye. What appeared on the outside to be whole and perfect was shown in the pool as it really was: wobbly and broken, the real face under the façade the world saw. He wasn't talking about the moon. Not primarily, at least. The moon appeared perfect in the sky but it only was like that once a month, and created shadows to hide in, dark spots to slip round the edge of the security it tried to project. The watcher was one with the shadows and they were part of him. He crouched in the night, invisible, looking out at the pool and the lone woman standing beside it. Her unsteady reflection proffered long, straight, fair hair framing a face with lily white skin. Wide brown eyes looked out over a sheer cloth-of-silver veil that covered half her face and her reflection rippled more with each tear that fell from the innocent looking eyes. This pool knew her true self, and he watched her come here to cry. Her back was proudly straight, but the hands folded in the thin light blue shawl shook. The white sarong that shrouded her body fell to cover bare feet and was moistened by the dew-heavy grass. She prevented a hard, heartless face to the world. Shows of weakness would have got her killed. But not everything could be held inside all the time. The watcher laughed once more. Soon the world would see her weakness.

He moved unseen, staying in the shadows, the paths making no noise under his feet. He came closer. The watcher could hear her breathing, ragged gasps that broke the stillness. He smiled. She would beg for the joy of tears one day. He settled to watch, and wait. He knew her every move, had followed her here to the pool many times before. Would tonight be different from all the other nights? He doubted. If only he could make it so... Hungrily fingering the knife clutched in one hand, the watcher imagined the feeling – the slight catch of her skin as he plunged the blade in between her pale breasts, between her fragile ribs; the flow of warm blood over his fingers, the look of terror in her clear brown eyes… But he was one who watched, waiting for the signal to leave. When she gave it, unknowingly, he turned and slipped into the night, leaving her for now. Until the next time he would watch.

The lone woman cried, and never knew he had been there or gone.

**_A/N – another short chapter, I know, but I hope you find it interesting... Intriguing at least. You'll definitely be hearing more later from the watcher. _**

**_Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been busy._**

**_Thanx once again to everyone who reviewed. _**

**_I've started a count down to my birthday! Two days!_**

_**Liss**_


	9. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now – I do not own any of the characters and places, (except for the ones I made up and the plot – all mine) they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**_A/N – Sorry for the mix up with chapters the other week. This is the real chapter nine. I'm going to do more from Markel's point of view. Soory its been so long as well._**

8. Aftermath

Markel didn't raise his head from his hands until someone gently shook his shoulder. It was chaos. People were still shouting, many more people than in the original party, and everyone was going somewhere in a hurry. There were nobles and servants exiting the Chapel at a run; more people entering, carrying messages or looking for someone to tell them exactly what was going on, weaving through the throng of people jammed into the small space and causing a generally annoyed murmur. There were only two spaces in the place, a fearfully reverent clearing around the Chamber door and a silent, respectful distance held from where Markel had fallen to his knees. His mind was still numb. Ilane was as good as dead. No other than a squire or would be king left the Chamber unharmed, and many squires had been killed! Those such as thieves who entered only the Chapel had been found dead and shrivelled outside the door. Ilane was only a page! By the Goddess's mercy, she had only the slimmest of chances, for he did not think even the Great Mother Goddess could affect the power of the Chamber.

When he didn't think of Ilane, he worried for himself. Would he ever become a squire and knight now he had entered the Chapel? He didn't know what he would do if made to leave the palace in disgrace. He had never thought of anything but being a knight one day, and if his dream was shattered, there would be nowhere left to turn. For a while he raged at Ilane, and hated her for this. Why couldn't she keep her problems to herself, instead of ruining his life at the same time? If she didn't really want to be a knight, then why did she come to the palace? Why did she always have to drag him down in her troubles as well? For a moment he hated his sister more than anyone he had ever known. She had been nothing but trouble since returning from Shang; always fighting and being impertinent to the teachers, doing her absolute best to go against what everyone else wanted. Why did she have to be so moody and opposing? What was her problem? Markel shook his head and hauled himself to his feet. A wave of silence swept through the Chapel as all eyes turned to him, before hurried whispers broke out. He couldn't see Nolan anywhere, but that wasn't surprising. It would take a lot to make Nolan stay in the Chapel. All the guards were highly superstitious, and the Chapel of the Ordeal had too much to do with magic for their liking. Markel wondered what anyone could do now but wait. He looked around to find someone to talk to, and saw the servant that had got his attention. She stood closer than anyone else, and had a motherly air about her that was soothing and sympathetic.

'Markel, you are to go and see the king, dear. They said to hurry. He is in his study.' Markel stiffened slightly, but went off quickly without a word. You did not keep the king waiting, and he had expected this.

Whispers followed him as he paced through the halls of the palace, servants and nobles alike stopped to stare before hurrying about their tasks. Markel gritted his teeth and set his jaw; while his temper was nowhere near as short as his sister's, some things were hard to take. But of course everyone knew by now; he would not be surprised if the rumours circulating by nightfall had him killing Ilane before running into the Chamber and returning crazy. Everything was always blown out of proportion by the gossips, as he had learned to his detriment many times.

He reached the king's study and presented himself to the serving man who stood outside the door in red and gold livery. The man nodded and knocked once before opening the study door and conducting Markel in. Once inside he bowed low for King Roald and Queen Shinkokami, and bowed again for their Royal Highnesses Jonathan and Thayet. He gulped. King Roald was really nice, but Markel had always been a bit afraid of the old king, Jonathan. He and Thayet had abdicated the throne to Roald two years before, to move to Port Legann and retire by the sea. Markel had forgotten that they were staying in Corus in the lead up to midwinter, and would of course be involved in these discussions. Looking around the room he also saw his uncle, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, one of the King's advisors – not really his uncle, but his father's cousin – Veralidaine Salmalin the Wildmage and her husband Numair Salmalín; Lord Raoul, still knight commander of the King's Own and, Markel realised, his knees starting to shake with relief, his father Domitan of Masbolle. Straightening his back, Markel saw that his father had risen as he entered the room, and reached his son in two long strides. His strong arms folded around Markel in a firm hug, and Markel was ashamed to feel his knees give way, before he firmed his resolve and pulled back. He loved his father, but he wasn't a weak little boy any more, to need comfort and coddling. He gave him a strong smile, before turning to their majesties. 'You sent for me, your Highness?'

Roald shared a pointed look with Queen Skinkokami before replying. 'Actually, Markel, it was your father who wished to see you. He has been worried, and I quite thought you would be pleased to learn he was here.' His brow creased the tiniest amount, before he gave a warm smile and gestured to a chair. 'Sit down.' Now his face turned grave. 'While you _are_ here, we would all like to know what exactly is going on. I want an explanation as to why my training master is in the infirmary, in a very serious condition I am led to believe.' At that he glanced at Sir Nealan, who gave a sombre nod of his head, forehead wrinkling with thought and concern. Neal was a healer, and no doubt had visited Sir Keril very recently. Markel nodded slowly, disconcerted to find all these important eyes focused on him. He told them in detail what had happened in the Chapel and when he finished, everyone looked stunned. Jonathon, Roald, Raoul and Neal looked slightly ill; they had all entered the Chamber, Roald and Jonathon twice, and the memory was obviously not pleasant. His father looked like he _was_ going to be sick. His daughter had entered the Chamber. It didn't seem to have sunk in, and the women were murmuring sympathies. The men looked grim, except for Numair, who had a puzzled, thoughtful look on his face. Markel realised someone who was missing, and turned quickly to his father. 'Where is Mother?' He had been sure she would be here, if not already down in the Chamber, but Keladry was nowhere to be seen. His father took a deep breath and grimaced. 'Your Mother left for the Yamani Islands four days ago. Her own mother is ill, but Daine and Neal have sent word for her to return as soon as possible.' Markel could see he missed her dearly. Especially in light of the recent events.

The matter was discussed at length, Markel at times forgotten and at others the centre of attention. Everyone had a different opinion, but even Numair did not know whether Ilane would come out sane, if at all. The King was firm that the arrest warrant would stand, no matter what, and all the arguing of Domitan, Daine and Thayet could not change his mind. Raoul suggested half-heartedly that someone went in after her. The idea was quickly stamped down, mainly for the reason that the door would not open once someone had entered the Chamber. Long ago, a squire's relative had gone crazy with worry, and tried to follow him into the Chamber; but the iron door would not budge. No amount of strength would shift it until it opened at sunrise. Markel's father looked even sicker at the notion of following Ilane into the Chamber, and Markel was sure it was because they both knew Keladry would happily go after her daughter no matter where it was. She had already entered the Chamber twice.

The debate went round in circles, and when the group broke up the watchman had already called the midnight hour. The halls were lit with only a scattering of torches, and the chill made Markel shiver and wish for his cloak. He walked silently beside his father. Everyone had agreed in the end: there was nothing to be done but wait.

_**Please review!**_

**_I need some specific ideas, if anyone wants to help. First, who should be champion? Alanna is too old, and anyway, the new king needs a new champion. I just couldn't bear to kill Jonathon and Thayet so I made Jon abdicate. I also need some other names of Roald's friends and advisors, real or made up. Any other ideas would also be gratefully received. _**

**_Thanx, Liss _**


	10. What the Chamber Said

**Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now – I do not own any of the characters and places, (except for the ones I made up and the plot – all mine) they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**_A/N – Hey everyone. Ginormous thanx once again to all my wonderful reviewers! Thankyou to Patronus and Lizzie for wishing me a happy birthday – I had a great time! I turned fourteen. I'm really sorry I didn't get anymore chapters up for ages, but I have made this one really long to make up for it. Dad said he is going to get broadband, so with any luck (fingers and toes crossed!) that will happen soon so the net doesn't keep stuffing. I also want to apologize for putting up two of the same chapter the other week; it was a mistake in the uploading bit. But I fixed it now, so you can go back and read the real chapter nine: Aftermath._**

**_I've decided maybe it wasn't such a good idea to start two new stories… but I'll try hard to keep them all up to date. This one will be my first priority unless I get totally stuck, so don't worry! I will try not to disappoint this chapter. My problem is that I have been thinking about this story for a long time – before I started reading fan fic again actually, and then writing – but in all my imaginings I never got past the bit where Ilane enters the Chamber… so I'm kinda out in open waters here, and having to do a lot of thinking (not good for a lazy chickadee like me, but then again, its fun to be able to make up something new). _**

10. What the Chamber Said

Ilane looked around her, still blinking a bit in disbelief and confusion and a lingering horror. Everything had happened so quickly – if you had told her two days ago where she would be now, Ilane would have said you were crazy. Another factor making her a bit unsteady was that she had expected – feeling slightly relived, she was ashamed to admit – that she would never see this place again. She was also worried at the reception she would get. Most likely, the people here had not expected to see her either, and they might not be very welcoming. She thought back to the day, two years ago, when she had last seen the Shang training compound.

_The Shang Unicorn looked her up and down, contempt oozing from every pore in her body. 'So. You are leaving.' Ilane quivered under the intense gaze, muscles unconsciously tensing, wary of an attack. Not that she would stand a chance at defending herself if the Unicorn should charge. She started questioning her decision. Did she really want to leave? She had worked so hard for six years. Did she really just want to give it all up?_

_It had been hard. By Mithros, she could not imagine anything harder. They slept on the bare ground, even in the heart of winter; they had to find their own food, when they were allowed to eat at all. Sure, they were kept alive – the instructors did not want to kill _everyone – _but they wanted only the toughest. Only the very best would survive. You had to be able to fight and endure under the harshest of conditions, whether they be mental, physical or both. Any fears you had were routed out and you had to confront them, again and again and again, until you could overcome them. You trained in the cold; with no clothes; in the hottest sun; in the fiercest storms. You trained at night in the dark, on an unsteady boat in the middle of the lake. Anything at all you might encounter during you life, they would train you on. You were taught to fight against multiple attackers, how to best use your surroundings. The combat training was __rigorous. The first thing you were taught was defense – how to block a certain sort of punch. Then they drilled you on that one block. Again. And again. For weeks, you did nothing else, until you could block a punch from even one of the Masters. Then they would move onto the next skill, and so on. Weapons were introduced when the instructors deemed you ready, and then you lived with your sword by your side. They built up your knowledge, stressed you to your mental and physical limits, and if you survived all that, made it through the years of hardship – to a certain extent the training got easier, some aspects of it, but it got tougher as well – you could call yourself a Shang Warrior._

_One of the most important things you were taught was ethics. All this training was to protect others – it was forbidden to harm an innocent person. They taught you to teach others – to use those around you. You were also told to forget all other ties, whether they were family or friends. There was a higher call in life. _

_And Ilane was ready to embrace it all. Hard as this life was, it suited her. She didn't have to get to know anyone, or make any commitments except to herself. She just had to work hard. You wouldn't exactly say she enjoyed it, but she had never known anything else. _

_Nevertheless, she was still going to leave._

'_Coward.' Ilane flinched at the harsh word, spat out with more scorn than she would have thought possible. Disappointment and derision shone from the Unicorn's eyes, and she shook her head. 'I honestly thought that you, if anyone, would make it. But you are running away. I shouldn't let you go. There is more yet for you to learn here. But you need to find your own way. Goodbye, Ilane. You cannot return. It is finished.' And then she had turned and walked away. And Ilane had left, to go to Corus and become a knight. Like her mother had been. Even after six years of training, some part in her cold little heart had remembered her mother, and the anguish she had shown as Ilane left for Shang. She wanted her only daughter to become a knight. So Ilane had left, and become a page._

Looking out at the single building and bare dirt, grass and sand training yards, Ilane trembled. So many memories kept flooding back. Why had the Chamber brought her _here? _What purpose was there in this? The Unicorn had said she could not return. But the Chamber had said it didn't matter. The Chamber had said a lot of things, some she couldn't make herself believe yet. She knew it hadn't lied, though.

The small thicket of trees around her was dense, but she knew someone had seen her. In this place, it would be impossible not to be seen. She stepped out the edge of the trees into the open and waited. Skills she thought she had forgotten came into play, and she smiled sadly and said 'Hello. I would ask you not to hurt me. It would be a bad idea.' Suddenly she gripped what she had said, and realized it was true. It would be a bad idea to try and hurt her. While this place held some of the fiercest fighters in the world, most of them were trainees. It was true that even someone half way through their training could take on a fully fledged knight and beat them (just look at what _she_ had done to Sir Keril) but the person standing behind her most probably didn't realize that Ilane had had a lot of training as well. Shang training. Because the pages had had the Shang Bear as an instructor for the two years Ilane had been at the palace. At first the Bear had ignored her – she had deserted Shang, after all – but then, since she was the only one in the class that could fight properly, he had started giving her extra lessons. So in a way her Shang training had only been partially interrupted and she could fight as well as ever. Giving herself a mental shake, she remembered where she was. Tucking everything behind a solid, impassive mask, she turned slowly, arms stretched out to either side in a sign of peace. Not that that would inhibit her or slow her down if she needed to defend or attack.

The young man stood half behind a tree. Ilane's breath caught in her throat. She felt her face wanting to turn pink, but she gripped desperately at her blank façade, holding it in place. He was looking at her, head tilted slightly to one side, face unreadable, with surprising bright blue eyes gleaming. His face was half in shadow; the dark, wavy hair scraping the top of his shoulders faded into the dusk around him. She could tell he was a trainee here – it was in the way he stood, lightly balanced, ready to move in any direction. His naturally olive skin was darkened further by an even tan. It was summer here, even as it was winter in Corus. He could only have been a year or two older than her, but his shoulders were already muscled and broad. He was also completely naked.

Ilane took better control of herself and relaxed. Slightly. She gave a small smile. Page training had absolutely _nothing _on the rigours of Shang. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be denied clothes, food and sleep. Obviously this boy was living it. She didn't recognize him, and he didn't speak, just stood there, looking at her with an intense gaze and a slight smile. She thought he must be wondering who she was. After all, it wasn't everyday that strange girls wandered out of the small, isolated forest near the Shang compound. For starters, no one but those who went there to study even knew where it was. For seconds, she should have been seen long before she reached the trees. But when he spoke, it was to say six words that took her completely by surprise. 'What are you doing here, Ilane?'

She was proud of the control she kept, but she felt herself wanting to frown. How did he know…?

'Cory' she breathed, the hushed word sinking into the stillness. She hadn't recognized him. He had change so much in the years since she had last seen him. Changed for the better… she felt like blushing again at the route her thoughts were taking. But she hadn't expected him to recognize her, and said as much. He smiled wider.

'I didn't. At least not at first. The Unicorn told me.' That explained it. Ilane had been wondering if the Unicorn was still around. 'But I would have recognized you anyway. You've changed, but not that much.'

Ilane thought about what she had looked like two years ago, and what she looked like now. She took more after her father and her paternal grandmother than she did her mother, Keladry formerly-of-Mindelan. She had her mother's deep brown eyes and brown hair that could have come from either of her parents, but she was fine boned and slim under her muscle, and only of average height. Her opponents had often thought that because she was small she was weak, and they had been brutally corrected. He was right in that she hadn't changed, though. She grown up some – her breasts were slightly more developed, and her hips had grown wider – but other than that (and it wasn't noticeable in the loose breaches and tunic she was wearing) the only thing really different was her hair and skin. When she left the compound, she had had tanned, somewhat rough skin that had now paled considerably. Her hair had been shorter then – Ilane had not cut it since she had left, and it reached in a thick braid two thirds of the way down her back. She had also discovered a dimple that creased her left cheek on the rare occasions that she smiled. But overall, her appearance had not changed. What had changed was inside. She hadn't really noticed what she was like before entering the Chamber. But the Chamber knew her inside out, knew her deepest fears and wildest dreams… it had taken her on a journey.

_You have no desire to be a knight. Why are you training? It is not your place, and I think you know that. You would make it. You could pass the Ordeal, you could have become a Shang Master, but it is not you call. You will succeed at whatever you do because it is who you are, but I cannot let that be wasted. Yes. I will set you a task. You are quite like your mother, did you know? Fiercely stubborn. But you will do well I think. Listen. I will tell you something that happened, many yeas ago. Do you know what an Elemental is?_ Ilane shook her head. _No you wouldn't, would you? It isn't your fault. Children do not get a proper education these days. Elementals are a bit like me. They have a power that is… different. Elemental, actually, tying in with nature and separate from what mages think of as magic. They are not like the gods, though, or the immortals. The particular elemental I am mentioning resides in a cave in the Roof of the World. It was the guardian of the Dominion jewel, and fought the Lioness when she came to find it. She was terrified of the cold. To get to the cave, she had to battle a blinding blizzard, and it nearly killed her. She faced insurmountable odds, but still she kept going. She was terrified all the way through, but it did not stop her. _That_ is the essence of courage. You do not have to have no fear, you just master it and go on in spite of it. That is part of what they teach you at Shang. To overcome fear. But that never worried you. You are not afraid of the cold or spiders, like Alanna, and you do not fear heights, like your mother used to. There is no fear in you that the Shang Warriors can help you overcome. But I know what you fear. _At those words Ilane had stiffened, and her heart had clenched. It could not know… sometimes she was not sure she knew herself. But denying it made it all the more obvious._ Just remember that I know. I know everything about you. I shall ask you a question, only once, and this answer is the only chance you will ever be given. Do you want to go through the Ordeal of Knighthood? I will tell you first what it entails. What generations of knights have endured. Fear. I know their deepest fears, and make them surrender to it. The Shang Warriors have the right way with fear – if you do not acknowledge it, it consumes you. So answer me now: are you strong enough to let yourself be tested? _Ilane was sure her heart had stopped. She had ceased to breathe. Time didn't move and she stood suspended, locked in her own mind. The words echoed through her head – so answer me now: are you strong enough to let yourself be tested? Are you strong enough… are you strong enough… are you strong enough… She did not think she was. But this would be her only chance, even if it killed her. _Yes. I will _make_ myself strong enough. I will prove to myself I am not afraid. _

Everything went black.

**_A/N – Long enough for you? I didn't really want to end the chapter here, but I'm a sucker for cliffhangers! Even if you don't have to wait a week for the next chapter. Please remember to review!_**

_**Yours evilly, Liss** _

**_PS – sorry if anyone doesn't like my description of life at Shang. It's just the way I have thought of it. By the way, not everyone is as cold and closed off as Ilane. She just takes things to the extreme and struggles with her fear. Not all Shang Warriors are like that… just remember Liam… ;)_**


	11. What the Chamber Said Continued

**Disclaimer: I own everything. Absolutely everything. Oh, no I just woke up... dream's over. I own nothing (sigh). It all belongs to the great and wonderful Tamora Pierce (May she live forever and keep writing lots and lots of brilliant books)**

**_A/N – I only just said goodbye, but I just had a thought… has anyone heard when Tammy's next books are coming out? I know she's writing some more, but I'm not sure when. The ones I really want to read are the Circle Reforged… the Circle books were the first TPs I ever read, so I've kinda got a soft spot for them. Anyway, I'll let you get back to reading my vastly inadequate story… if you're sure you want to. (Depressed moment, when the sky seems so big and I feel so small, and my story seems even measlier beside all the wonder of the stars…)_**

11. What the Chamber Said Continued

Her eyes were open, she was sure of it. But everything was black. Not just the black of night, but a nothingness that seeped into her skin. She couldn't see, couldn't feel; there was no floor under her feet and she didn't know whether her legs were still attached. She was a mind floating in a vast oblivion that consumed everything and threatened to take her with it. She was small, insignificant and powerless. The harder she fought, the further she was dragged under… She struggled for breath, struggled to regain control of the mind that was the only thing she had left. Then she remembered what the Chamber had said. She realised that no one else taking the Ordeal had ever been told what to expect, and they were forbidden to speak of it afterwards. She knew how to make it through, if only she could relax long enough to think clearly… _Fear. I know their deepest fears, and make them surrender to it._ Make them surrender to it… She took a breath and relaxed, letting the blackness seep in and around her, embracing it and forgetting everything else. She _was _in control now; she was mastering her fear and riding it. But the word 'fear' wormed into her head. She wasn't afraid of anything… Letting herself sink through the blackness, it was suddenly gone.

She was on all fours, and delighted in the feeling of solid ground beneath her hands and feet. She realised the ground was wet and sticky. She was sinking into a swamp, was stuck and couldn't move her limbs to free herself. The stench of the mire exploded in her nose, making her gag and retch and gasp for breath. But she wasn't afraid. This couldn't instil fear in her, and she was sure the Chamber knew that. She did not fear death. Her only thought on this was that dying in this way would be such a waste. She wondered why she was here. Ilane grew rather impatient, actually, kneeling there in the middle of a swamp slowly sinking, gradually becoming accustomed to the stench. There was no point to this – and then she saw it. At least a hundred metres away, a face. It stared at her, eyes glowing, suspended above the muck and drawing closer. Ilane began to thrash desperately, fighting against the death grip the mud had on her, throat locked in a silent scream as pure terror welled up within her. It was coming closer, and she couldn't escape…

**_A/N – I gave you a nice long chapter, and now a really really short one! Another cliffie as well, I'm afraid (and not very sorry, I love doing this! )Hope you don't mind too much… _**

**_Cya, Liss_**


	12. Meanwhile in the Yamini Islands

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places, they all belong to Tamora Pierce (lucky duck!), except for Ilane, Markel and a few others I made up. **

**_A/N – hi everyone! Thankyou thankyou thankyou to everyone who reviewed! You roc my world! There was a bit of confusion. I'll clarify for you: the chamber has transported her away from the palace. I.e., she will never come out into the chapel and all those waiting will most probably think her dead if/when the door opens and she had just disappeared. I figured the chamber could take Kel from scanra into the chamber, why can't he transport Ilane for real? The bit at the end is a flashback to what happened in the chamber. The chamber brought her here, but she is all on her own for now. Hope that's a bit clearer. Just ask about anything else._**

**_I can't remember who mentioned sequels and spinoffs, but in case anyone was wondering, I do plan on writing a sequel when I finish this - I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet. I might write a prequel to this story about Ilane's time at Shang. I have also started a little fic set roughly 20 years before this one, about Kel and Dom on their honeymoon in the Yamini Islands. If anyone wants to read it and review I'd be very grateful…_**

12. Meanwhile… In the Yamini Islands

Keladry looked over sadly at the sleeping form of her mother. Ilane had always been so strong… now she lay weakly, exhausted with age and illness. Her face was creased and her skin pale and paper thin. Her whole body was too emaciated. Her cheekbones were hollowed, and her arms bony. Kel knew it was a product of her illness – the healers had said there was not much they could do – but it brought tears to her eyes. She wished Dom were here. Neal as well. It wasn't that she did not trust the Yamini healers, but she was sure there was something Neal would be able to do… At the moment she felt so alone. Her father was asleep in the next room, and when awake he never left Ilane's side. She understood his anguish. She missed Dom desperately, even though she often left him for weeks at a time on campaigns. She also missed Josef, Kieran and dear little Rinley. But she did not regret coming, not at all. How could she have stayed in Tortall when Mama was so sick…? The idea that she might die pushed its way through Kel's thoughts, and she hurriedly shoved it back. Ilane _would_ get better.

The gentle chime of the wind catcher hanging next to the entrance of the house turned Kel from her mother's bed. She walked into the adjoining room to see who had come to the door. A girl stood there, straight black hair brushed to hang just below her shoulders and dressed in a plain red kimono and obi. Kel stopped and bowed her head, palms flat on her thighs, as did the girl. Keladry did not recognise her specifically, but knew her from the insignia on the fan dangling beneath the obi to be a messenger from the lower palace. The first thought to come to mind was news from Tortall, though Kel could not imagine what would be so urgent as to demand a royal courier.

'Lady Keladry?' the girl stepped forward daintily, voice gentle and soft. 'My Lady Ekeera asked if you would please come to her rooms in the lower palace as soon as possible. It is quite urgent. The Master Healer's apprentice is coming to sit with your mother in your absence.' Kel bowed her acquiescence.

'I will leave in just a moment. Please tell my Lady Ekeera that I will see her within the hour and give her my thanks.' The girl bowed low and left. Keladry turned and went back into the other room. Her brow creased slightly in worry. What would Ekeera want to see her for? The lady was a good friend of her mother, and had known Kel since childhood. She had the Gift, and worked in the lower palace as a communicator in the tower. She received and sent messages to the main cities across the Yamini Islands. There was no reason for Ekeera to see her now. If she wanted to visit Kel socially, she would have come round in the evening. And to send the Master Healers apprentice…? That spoke of a prolonged absence. Kel looked around the room. There was nothing here she needed. She walked back into the outer room just as the apprentice arrived, and nodded to him in passing as she hurried out the door.

A half hour later Keladry sat frozen in Ekeera's study. The words played over and over in her head. _'Keladry, I'm sorry. I just received word from Sir Nealan. It's your daughter Ilane. She has gone into the Chamber of the Ordeal.'_ Ilane, the chamber, Ilane the chamber… Kel stood up without a further thought. 'When does the next ship for Tortall leave?'

_**A/N – I'll get back to Ilane… soon… hope you like this chapter. Please review!**_


	13. The North Field

**Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now – I do not own any of the characters and places, (except for the ones I made up and the plot – all mine) they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

13. The North Field

Ilane shook her head briskly and snapped back to the present. Now was not the time to be drawn back into her memories of the Chamber. She looked over at Cory, who was staring at her quizzically.

'I said, you haven't changed that much. But maybe I was wrong. The Ilane I remember wasn't dreamy. The palace pansies have softened you up.'

Ilane relaxed a bit more and laughed, for the first time in what felt like forever. 'You wish. Did the Unicorn happen to mention what you were to do with me? Because if it isn't what I want to do, we may have run into a little problem.'

Cory's eyes turned cold, and he shifted his stance warily. Ilane didn't move, even though he was now in a position ready to attack. This made him even tenser. Ilane smiled. One thing she had learnt over the years was how to unnerve possible enemies. Not that it had been part of the curriculum, but people who might 'tease' you generally gave it up if you treated them right.

'The Unicorn said I was to send you to see her. She is in the north field. Is that all right with you, majesty?' There was no humour in his words.

Ilane smiled again. 'Wonderful. I came to see her, after all.' At that she started lightly running north around the compound. Glancing back inconspicuously she could see Cory standing and gazing after her. When she looked again he had gone, faded into the trees.

Jogging at a steady pace to the west of the compound, she looked around at the place curiously. Nothing seemed to have changed. There were people out and about, trainees and instructors, but no one bar the greenest pupil so much as glanced at her. As she drew near the north field, she could hear the strangely musical voice of the Unicorn, calling out clearly over the large open expanse of ground. It was called the north field because it was, obviously, to the north of the buildings in the compound, and it was grass, as opposed the north 'desert' or 'garden'. The dirt in the garden always became a lovely pile of mud when it rained.

Reaching the north field a few minutes later Ilane stopped, not even breathing heavily. She had made sure she kept up her fitness over the last two years, going for long runs whenever she could. The Unicorn ignored her for a few minutes, and Ilane just watched the class, unperturbed, face blank once again. It was a group of nine students, all going through various unarmed combat routines. They were all about Ilane's age or older, in pairs with one group of three. They were good: the smallest could have beaten an average squire in seconds. But Ilane thought she could have taken them on. It would have been fun to try. Suddenly the Unicorn turned to her. Surprisingly, the lithe woman smiled.

'Ilane. How nice to see you. I hope Cory was polite and you didn't have to hurt him. That would have damaged his pride more than anything.'

Ilane was taken aback. The Unicorn had been less than pleasant last time they had spoken. What had changed? She tensed as the Unicorn gave an evil grin.

'Joplin,' she sang out. 'Come over here, would you? There is someone I'd like you to meet.' One of the boys in the trio broke away and came over. No one else stopped what they were doing. The boy Joplin looked about thirteen, and was a few inches taller than Ilane. He wore a loose pair of breaches and no shirt, and was sweating profusely in the heat and panting quite heavily. 'Joplin, my dear, this is Ilane. I would like to see you two fight. Don't hold back' The Unicorn looked way too amused.

_**A/N – just go and read the next chapter. There's a reason I left it here. **_


	14. The Fight

**Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now – I do not own any of the characters and places, (except for the ones I made up and the plot – all mine) they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**_A/N – I left it there because I wanted to do a short chapter from Joplin's point of view. I just thought it would be interesting._**

14. The Fight

Joplin went over to the Unicorn

'Joplin, my dear, this is Ilane. I would like to see you two fight. Don't hold back'

He was a bit confused now. He wouldn't have thought to disobey her, but why did she want him to fight this strange girl, going all out as hard as he could? He would kill the poor thing. He was the best fighter in this group, and the Unicorn knew it. Who was this Ilane? She looked very pale, but maybe that was just lack of sun. He nodded at her by way of greeting, and she returned his nod with cold eyes. Maybe she was to be a new trainee, but she seemed too old. Oh well. Who was he to question the Unicorn? She clapped once to start the fight.

Joplin moved carefully into a defensive stance. There was no sense getting cocky. The girl just stood there, looking at him. She hadn't moved. He felt sorry for her. With a lightning fast leap, he spun and aimed a kick at her torso. He only just realized as he went flying past that she had dodged him and grabbed his foot, twisting it so he was falling awkwardly. With an astonished look he quickly wrenched his body around as he fell and sprung back up to his feet as soon as he touched the ground, spinning to face her and deflect the lightning fast hail of blows she was aiming at him. This girl could fight! He realized what the Unicorn had said about not hanging back, and began to attack in earnest. Neither of them was still. They kicked and punched and dodged and defended, neither scoring too much of an upper hand at first. Joplin thought the girl could easily be his equal, but he was taller and stronger and could win yet. He watched her carefully, looking for any sign of weakness. And then he saw it. As she dodged, her foot slipped and she began to fall heavily, unable to recover. He seized the moment, darting in ready to give a devastating blow to finish the bout.


	15. The Shang Compound

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places; (except for the ones I made up and the plot – all mine) they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

15. The Shang Compound

Ilane felt her foot disappear beneath her and saw the triumphant gleam in Joplin's eye. Poor, stupid, cocky boy. He darted in toward her as she fell, ready with a kick that would finish the match. She was prepared for him. Just as his foot was about to strike her she twisted out from beneath him, on her feet and behind him in seconds, already aiming her own kick and forcing him to the ground. He lay there completely winded, but still starting to get up as she landed on his back and held him down.

The Unicorn chuckled appreciatively. 'Great tactics, Ilane. You haven't softened, have you? I wouldn't have thought it possible, but I do believe you have become harder. Help the poor boy up now, where are your manners?'

Ilane pulled an abashed Joplin off the ground. He had the good grace to grin at her and shake her hand. 'Good fight, Ilane.'

'The better girl won.' Her eyes were so cold they startled him. He stood there, shaking out the shoulder she'd kicked and frowning at the Unicorn. 'You could have warned me!'

She grinned at him. 'Welcome to the real world, boyo. Is every adversary you meet going to say 'oh yeah, by the way: I have six years of full Shang combat training and two years of page training, so be careful how you treat me'? I don't think so.'

Joplin was gaping at Ilane. 'You've trained _here? _No wonder you can fight. I recognized the style, actually.'

The Unicorn frowned at him. 'As you should have.' She jerked her head sharply. 'Get back to Tobin and Falier.' He ran back to his two combat partners. The Unicorn turned slowly to Ilane. 'Very good, girl. I honestly hadn't thought you would win. I wanted to show you what you could have been like if you hadn't left. But watching you fight, you should have finished it earlier. You were playing with him. It would have been good for that one to get a bit of a shock in the form of a quick defeat. Come with me.' She started running toward the buildings before Ilane could respond. The trainees just kept on sparring.

Ilane caught up with her quickly. She was breathing a bit hard, but kept up alright. She realized that it hadn't occurred to the Unicorn that she might be tired after a fight. She just assumed that Ilane would keep the pace and not complain, like any other trainee would. Ilane was not sure how she felt to be back here. It had been a while since she had been under such tough instructors. The Bear had been tough alright, but he hadn't been in charge of her all day everyday. And she wasn't even completely sure just _why _she was back, or how long she would need to stay. The Chamber hadn't been very clear.

_You will need to find your own way. But I will guide you in the first step: return to Shang. There is something there you require._

She didn't know what it was she had to find, or even whether it was an object or just a certain lesson. It was hard to be sure. And it had sounded like the Chamber would not be talking to her again any time soon. That was a relief in its own way, but there were so many things Ilane needed to ask.

For now she followed with a certain amount of trepidation, carefully tucked away, as the Unicorn entered the long building in the centre of the compound. Ilane had never been here before. Only Shang warriors and those about to be raised could enter this building. No trainee had ever been allowed in. Ilane was not sure what that made her.

Inside, Ilane carefully went down three steps just within the door. The roof became surprisingly high, and the air was sweet and cool. Stepping inside out of the hot sun brought instant relief. There was a single room that ran the length of the building. The floor was compacted dirt; a low bench along one wall was the solitary furnishing. Ilane and the Unicorn were the only two people in the room. Two long slits high on the walls gave scant light, and left the interior dimly lit.

Ilane noticed all of this in her quick initial scan, and paused to let her eyes adjust to the gloom before studying the space once again. On her second look, she noticed what her sun-blinded eyes had missed the first time: in a far corner, the floor was broken by hair fine cracks that could outline only one thing, a trapdoor leading to somewhere below the building.

'_That _is where you can't go, Ilane. There is really nothing special about the rest of this building.' The Unicorn's voice was light and conversational. Ilane was not surprised that the woman had noticed her looking at the trapdoor.

She gave no sign that she had heard, and walked further in to the room. Reaching the bench she sat without invitation, leaning back against the wall and stretching out her legs to cross her ankles. There was nothing for her to fear from the Unicorn. She would not have been brought here only to be turned away. It was an interesting thing to know about this building, and the compound itself. How many rooms were underground? Were there always more people here than any one of them realized? She would have to come back to those thoughts later.

The Unicorn had settled on the floor facing her, and started to stretch out her long legs. This was one woman who did not have to resort to basic tactics such as standing over someone to exert authority and deadly power. With every movement smooth muscle rippled under her skin, and she did not so much walk as flow. Ilane realized that she was getting quite old. Her skin was more leathery than tanned, and seeing her in these surroundings showed a weariness shimmering in her eyes that Ilane had never seen before. But still a deadly grace went with her, and she exuded calm confidence. The Unicorn – those in the Order of Shang named after mythical beasts were the best in their order. Ilane had wondered before why the great warrior spent time teaching the trainees.

She had also thought of the ordeal those aspiring to join Shang went through before living in the world a year and then receive an animal's name. Ilane wondered if it was anything like the Ordeal of Knighthood – unlike pages and squires, trainees were never told anything of what they would face at the end of their training. Whatever it was, Ilane had been sure she would pass. She did not know what her future would be now. The Unicorn spoke as she stretched.

'Why did you come back, Ilane? I had expected to see you again, but not here. You would never be turned away, but I did not think that even you would have the courage to return. You are the first to do so. But then again, you are very unique.'

A part of Ilane wondered whether or not that was a compliment, but most of her considered her answer. Why was she back? Because whatever inhabited the Chamber had told her to come? Since when did she take orders from something she couldn't see? Nevertheless, Ilane knew it was more than that. The Chamber had spoken the _truth. _But how much should she tell the Unicorn? She was startled to realize that this was one person she trusted completely. But it had been so long since Ilane had trusted someone with everything she had that telling the whole truth was out of the question. She would not lie – _could _not lie – to the Unicorn, but some things would be left unsaid.

So she stated the basic truth, looking into the older woman's eyes. 'I don't really know. There is something here I need. But I do not know what.'

The Unicorn was silent for a while. She sat there, looking at Ilane with an unreadable gaze. Then she sighed. 'I know there is something you need. You have always been searching, little one. But I wonder why you return to this place for answers after leaving to find them.' Ilane was silent. The Unicorn had always called her little one, and to her surprise she felt tears pricking her eyelids. But she could not face baring her soul to anyone, and quickly locked up her emotions behind cold, lonely eyes.

The Unicorn sighed once again. 'You make me feel old, Ilane. But you will always be welcome here. You became more a part of this place in six years than many have been in a lifetime.' She sprung quickly to her feet, belying any former comment about her age. 'The next training round begins in, oh, ten minutes. Be there.' She walked out the door, leaving Ilane to stare at the wall.

**_A/N – Hope you like the long chapter. Please review!_**


	16. Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places; (except for the ones I made up and the plot – all mine) they belong to Tamora Pierce.**

16. Water

Keladry had never suffered from sea sickness before. In fact she had quite enjoyed previous journeys by ship. But this time, every wave sent her running to the side. She could not keep any food down and her stomach soon ached from heaving into the ocean. She didn't sleep at night, and spent the days looking toward the horizon. She snapped at everyone who spoke to her, and soon the other passengers and crew learnt to leave her alone. It was a Tortallan merchant ship and the captain did his best to look after the well known Lady Knight, but received only an ill glare for his efforts.

Keladry was going out of her mind with worry. It had only been hours after Ekeera had told her the news passed on from Neal before Kel had boarded this ship bound directly for Port Caynn. It had been two heart wrenching days since then, and Keladry willed the ship to go faster. Two days! What could have happened to Ilane in that time? Her only daughter… Kel wondered where she had gone wrong. She had worried about her for some time, ever since she had come back from Shang. She was so cold… the girl had to learn to laugh. She had changed so much. Keladry had been happy to let her go and study at Shang eight years ago, but now she wondered if the decision had been wrong. But when Ilane had entered page training Kel couldn't have been happier. She at least knew what her daughter was going through. But Ilane had never confided in her or asked for advice. She had stayed at the palace over the summer instead of returning home, and Markel had said she did not get on well with the rest of the pages. Letters from the training master, Sir Keril, had said that Ilane was advanced in many areas of combat, but needed to learn diplomatic skills badly.

And now she had entered the chamber. And only a page! Kel knew the Chamber as well as anyone could, and knew that its immense power did not care if you were only a little girl. It had no concept of mercy. And so much could have happened in two days! Her little girl…

Once more Kel wished desperately that Dom was here. At times she just wanted to break down and cry. But closer to the surface, a fierce rage brewed. The Chamebr would not have her little girl. Kel would see to it.

**_A/N – another short chapter, I know, but please review!_**


End file.
